Preciosa
by lolahazel
Summary: O dom que aquela menina de olhos azuis e penetrantes possuía seria capaz de dar a Aro tudo o que ele quisesse. A questão é que uma adolescente tão poderosa naquele castelo tiraria o brilho que os gêmeos possuíam com seus superiores. Seria Alec capaz de superar sua inveja e render-se ao encanto daquela poderosa e doce vampira?


Heidi espiou por sobre os ombros, encarando o amontoado de pessoas que a seguia pelos corredores estreitos e iluminados do castelo.

Apenas por imaginar o sangue quente descendo por sua garganta, o veneno inundava-lhe a boca delineada com um chamativo batom vermelho.

Uma garotinha — adolescente, mais precisamente — agarrava-se nervosamente a camisa do pai. Ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquele lugar, mas seu pai conseguia ser bem convincente quando desejava alguma coisa. Era assim desde que sua mãe morrera, e não seria diferente quando ele pousara os olhos sobre a bela mulher que lhe convidara para um tour grátis.

As pessoas conversavam sonoramente, sem se importar sobre o que a vampira falava. Na verdade, ela sequer importava-se.

As portas do saguão abriram-se, revelando um amontoado de vampiros sedentos que sequer foram percebidos pelo grupo de humanos desavisados que pisava agora no recinto.

Com um baque surdo, a porta dupla e requintada fechou-se. Os gritos de puro pavor não levaram meio segundo para alcançar os ouvidos da menina.

Seu pai fora arrancado de seus braços finos por um homem alto e loiro. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho carmesim aterrorizante.

Alguém lhe puxou pelo braço. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta. Os olhos de um mesmo tom carmesim, agora emoldurados por cabelos longos e escuros. Seus dentes brancos gelavam-lhe da cabeça aos pés.

— Não! — ela gritou agudamente, encostando-se contra a parede.

Os pés de Aro travaram-se no mesmo momento. Ele sentia-se desconfortável para continuar. Era quase como se aquela pequena lhe tivesse dado uma ordem. Claro que não era o suficiente para um vampiro tão forte e antigo ser impedido de atacar, mas era forte o suficiente para ser percebido.

— Incrível! — Aro riu abertamente, batendo palmas.

Os olhos da menina encheram-se de lágrimas, percebendo a chacina que se desenrolava por todos os lados. Ela era incapaz de manter os olhos abertos. Sabia que seria a próxima.

Contradizendo suas expectativas, sentiu-se ser erguida do chão. Era como se flutuasse até outro lugar.

Abriu os olhos e viu-se sentada sobre um confortável tapete vermelho. Os corpos começavam a ser amontoados por algumas pessoas. Era tudo tão rápido que seus olhos mal podiam acompanhar.

Suas mãos tremiam levemente ao encarar aquela cena. Ela estava em choque, incapaz de emitir som algum.

Observou quando o corpo sem vida de seu pai fora arrastado para outro lugar. Queria gritar, correr, mas seu corpo não lhe respondia.

— Vejam só o que temos aqui, meus caros! — Aro falou um tanto mais alto, por mais que não fosse necessário. Seus dentes brancos estavam expostos e reluzentes.

Alec rosnou quando o cheiro daquela humana chegou até ele. Era irresistível. Doce e inebriante. Ele queria cada gota daquele líquido vermelho que escorria devagar por suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

Jane segurou com firmeza o braço de seu irmão. Sabia que não seria nada agradável se Alec interrompesse a pequena demonstração de Aro.

Aro pareceu não se importar com a impertinência de Alec, estava fascinado demais com a sua nova aquisição. Marcus e Caius se juntaram a ele. Pareciam indiferentes, talvez até, levemente entediados.

— Essa criança — ergueu a voz apenas para dar-lhe ainda mais ar de autoridade. — possui um talento incrível! Mostre-nos, criança! — ele virou-se para a menina, que em seu momento de pavor, tudo o que fazia era tremer. — Ande, mostre-nos! — impacientou-se, sacudindo-a pelos ombros.

Ela levantou seus olhos para a figura assustadora que lhe tocava com suas mãos frias. Sabia que se não lhe respondesse seria pior.

— O-o que? — ela gaguejou em um tom que seria inaudível para qualquer humano.

— O que fizeste comigo há pouco! Mostre a eles! — Aro animou-se novamente, gargalhando.

— Eu não fiz nada — resmungou inquieta. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos claros.

— São lindos olhos azuis-água, pequena. Pena que logo se tornarão carmesins — ele suspirou em falsa pena. — Felix, venha cá — chamou-o com um aceno de mão. — Ponha-se de pé, criança.

A menina levantou-se um tanto cambaleante. Sentia suas pernas tremerem, seu corpo congelar de medo.

— Tente atacá-la. Mas seja devagar, ela ainda é uma humana — advertiu Aro.

O vampiro alto sorriu torto, um tanto descrente. Seus pés eram rápidos, mas continha-se, como mestre pedira. Os dentes a mostra, um rugido formava-se em sua garganta. O veneno já lhe inundava a boca, mas tinha medo de desacatar Aro e estragar tudo. Segurou os braços da menina com força contida, temendo estilhaçar seus ossos frágeis.

— Me solte! — ela reclamou ao chacoalhar-se, tentando se desvencilhar daquele aperto de aço.

Os braços de Felix caíram aos lados do corpo. Seus pés instintivamente levaram-lhe um passo atrás.

A gargalhada espalhafatosa de Aro cortou o clima tenso e murmúrios dos demais presentes.

— Não é incrível? Imagine só quando for uma de nós! O quão incrível e perigosa pode ser uma vampira que não pode ser contrariada? É claro que agora suas ordens nos afetam momentaneamente porque ela não possui a força e o treinamento necessário para tal, mas imaginem que acréscimo seria a nossa guarda! — o vampiro de longos cabelos negros parecia extasiado.

Os olhos de Caius e Marcus reluziram em expectativa. Poder. Uma vampira como aquela lhes traria ainda mais poder, e era isso o que importava para eles.

— E o que esperas para transformá-la, meu irmão? — Caius questionou, parando ao lado de Aro.

— Quero que tirem Alec daqui. Percebi seu interesse, meu jovem. Não quero ter de observar minhas costas enquanto o faço — Aro sussurrou sem tirar os olhos da menina que se encolhia. — Jane, minha preciosa, tire-o daqui.

A vampira loira saiu arrastando seu irmão pelos corredores. Sentia a raiva queimar em seu interior. Não suportava a ideia de ser substituía. Alec e ela eram os prodígios da guarda; tinha vontade de esmagar aquela criança estúpida antes de permitir que Aro a transformasse.

Aro encarou a pequena figura que tremia aos seus pés. Suspirou profundamente. Esperava ser capaz de parar a tempo. Aquela menina era uma joia. Definitivamente não queria perdê-la.

— Parem-me se eu mesmo não o fizer. Não podemos perder essa criança — Aro murmurou levemente tenso. — Talvez doa um pouquinho, pequena — disse cinicamente, aproximando-se dela.

A garota fechou os olhos instantaneamente, antes que os dentes do vampiro lhe perfurassem a pele macia do pescoço. Deteve o impulso de gritar, tinha certeza de que seria infinitamente pior se o fizesse.

Sentia a pele queimar como se lhe ateassem fogo, e então seu corpo caiu em um baque surdo no chão. Seus olhos abriram-se e perceberam a imagem desfocada do homem afastar-se, limpando o resquício de sangue que havia em sua boca com as costas da mão.

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer. Agora a dor lhe tragava de forma excruciante. Não podia fugir, nem mesmo reagir. Deixou que aquela dor lhe tomasse por completo, incendiando cada partícula de seu ser.

Sabia que daquele dia em diante, nunca mais seria a mesma.


End file.
